Trap' trap' bisous
by hinata-mangas
Summary: Les ninjas de Konoha alors agés de cinq ans se regroupe pour jouer à un jeu...    Plusieurs couples!


Amis du jour bonjour ! Amis du soir bonsoir !

Voici un petit one shot sans prétention mais que j'ai pris plaisir à écrire et que je trouve mignon! Bien sur je dois vous rappeler que les personnage ne sont pas de moi… Et oui incroyable hein ?  
>Hum hum revenons aux choses sérieuses c'est à dire au faite que je vous souhaites un bonne lecture!<p>

* * *

><p>Tout commence un jour d'été, nos ninjas préféré qui étaient alors âgé de l'age de cinq ans s'étaient tous regroupé et cherchaient à présent une idée de jeu qui pourrait les divertir proposant à tour de rôle la première chose qui leur traversaient l'esprit:<p>

-Je sais!

La petite troupe se tourna vers un petit garçon blond aux yeux azur qui souriait de toutes ses dents tandis qu'il exposait à ses amis son idée qu'il trouvait exceptionnelle:

-On fait un concours!  
>-Quel genre de concours? Demanda une fillette du même age que le bond et qui avait les cheveux couleur chocolat noué en deux tout petit macarons.<br>-Ben un concours de ramen bien sur! C'est celui qui en mange le plus qui gagne.  
>-Mais c'est nul! Se récria la même petite fille en croisant les bras devant elle.<br>-Tenten à raison Naruto ton idée est stupide.

Naruto afficha un air boudeur avant de répondre à la personne qui venait de prendre la parole:

-Ben ta qu'à proposer un truc toi Neji de toute façon on sais tous que t'es un génie!  
>-Na-naruto-kun ne dis pas ça...<br>-Hinata toi au moins tu aimes mon idée hein?

Le blondinet adressa un regard plein d'espoir à la jeune Hyuga qui ne put que répondre par l'affirmative en tentant de se retenir de s'évanouir lorsque celui ci lui fit un grand sourire:

-Et ben au moins Hinata elle est d'accords avec moi, NA!  
>-Naruto tais toi un peu! Personne n'a une idée plus intéressante? Cette fois c'était au tour d'une petite fille aux cheveux rose de tenter de rappeler aux autres la raison principale pour laquelle ils étaient tous là: trouver une bonne idée de jeu.<br>-Pff c'est galère votre truc...  
>-Shika arrête de râler et aide nous un peu!<br>-Ino tu n'as rien à dire d'habitude c'est toi qui passe ton temps à râler!  
>-Quoi! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi c'est toi qui...<p>

Et alors que la discussion prenait de plus en plus des allures de disputes un cri fit se retourner tout les protagoniste, l'origine de ce cri était un garçon au cheveux noir et au énorme sourcils:

-J'ai une super idée!  
>-Ha et c'est quoi? Lança Naruto ses yeux bleu pétillant d'excitation.<br>-On a qu'à jouer à...  
>-A...? Reprirent en cœur tous les autres.<br>-Trap'trap' bisous!

Un grand silence s'abattit tandis que chacun analysait la proposition de Lee en réfléchissant aux différents avantages et inconvénients que ce jeu pourrait apporter.

-Bon ok! Alors qui c'est qui attrape? Demanda Ino avec un grand sourire

Se ralliant tous à la décision de la blonde ils commencèrent à débattre pour savoir qui ferait quoi et il fut finalement décidé que se serait les garçons qui attraperaient les filles.

-Bon allez on commence? Cria Tenten en se préparant à courir.  
>-Moi je joues pas!<p>

Tous se retournèrent vers la personne qui venait de parler et qui les fixaient d'un regard déterminé:

-Je joues pas! Répéta t'il.  
>-Mais pourquoi Sasuke-kun? Demanda Ino en voyant son rêve dans lequel en s'imaginer en train de se laisser attraper volontairement par le brun se briser en mille morceaux.<br>-Parce que!

Et sur ces mots il commença à s'éloigner et s'appuya contre un arbre faisant ainsi comprendre à ses amis que ça décision était prise.

-Bon tant pis on jouera sans toi alors! Cria Naruto tandis que Sasuke levait la tête en l'air montrant qu'il s'en fichait.  
>-Bon, reprit Neji, à trois ça commence... UN...DEUX... TROIS!<p>

Et aussitôt toute les filles s'éparpillèrent bientôt poursuivit par les garçons:

-Pff galère pourquoi les filles courent si vite? Grogna Shikamaru en se lançant à la poursuite de sa meilleure amie qui lui répondit en riant:  
>-Si ta le temps de râler essai plutôt de m'attraper! Et elle reprit sa course de plus belle.<p>

Un peu plus loin le jeune génie poursuivait quand à lui Tenten et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt de chaque coté d'un arbre:

-Allez Tenten t'as perdus.  
>-Pas encore Neji faut que tu m'attrapes. Lui répondit celle ci en lui tirant la langue.<p>

Vexé il entreprit de faire le tour de l'arbre en courant mais la jeune fille en fis de même si bien qu'ils se retrouvèrent à la place où se tenait l'autre quelques secondes auparavant, ce petit manège recommença plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que Neji en eu marre et alors qu'il fit semblant de partir dans un sens faisant ainsi détaler la fillette il se retourna alors et parti en courant dans la direction opposé à celle qu'il avait prit et d'où allait arriver Tenten mais ce que le génie n'avait pas prévu c'est que ne s'attendant pas du tout à le trouver là elle lui foncerait littéralement dessus le percutant de plein fouet et le faisant ainsi tomber à la renverse. Lorsque le petit génie se releva péniblement il vit que la petite fille le regardait avec un air désolé, les joues légèrement rouge de gêne.

-Par- pardon j'ai pas fait exprès! S'écria t'elle.  
>-Mais j'ai gagné!<br>-Hein?

Et alors que Tenten le regardait sans comprendre il tendit la main et lui saisissant le poignet il la tira vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur la joue de son amie.

-Attrapé! lui dit il avec un petit sourire tandis qu'elle baissait les yeux en rougissant.

Plus loin c'était au tour de la cousine du génie de courir poursuivit par un petit blondinet surexcité:

-Hinataaaaaa je vais t'attraper parce que je suis le plus rapide et que je serais le futur hokage!

La brunette quand à elle tachait de toute ses forces de ne pas s'évanouir en imaginant ce qui arriverait si elle se faisait attraper ce qui arriva très vite quand Naruto confondant sans doute le jeu avec du rugby lui fit un placage l'entraînant ainsi au sol où il se retrouva à cheval sur elle et à quelques centimètres du visage la gamine plus rouge que jamais puis avec un grand sourire il s'approcha un peu plus:

-Je t'avais dit que j'allais t'attraper!

Et il frotta avec douceur son nez contre celui de son amie puis il lança en se reculant:

-C'est un bisou esquimau c'est comme ça qu'ils font au pole nord!

Puis il se rendit compte qu'Hinata était tombé dans les pommes et il la secoua sans comprendre:

-Hinata? Ben Hinata debout c'est pas l'heure de dormir!

Et alors que l'"endormie" s'éveillait un cria brisa le silence:

-Haaaaaa! Noooooooon!

Et les différents duo qui se composait de Tenten et Neji, Naruto et Hinata et Shikamaru et Ino qu'il venait d'attraper virent passer sous leurs yeux médusé une fillette aux long cheveux rose poursuivit par un garçon qui tendait les bras vers elle des étoiles pleins les yeux:

-Sakura-chaaaaaaaaan! Laisse moi t'attraper ma douce fleur de la jeunesse!  
>-Nooooooon je veux paaaaaas!<p>

Et la petite fille continua de courir dans tout les sens sans vraiment regarder ou elle allait ne pensant qu'à fuir la chose qui la poursuivait quand soudain elle rentra en collision avec quelque chose et s'écroula en même temps que cette même chose, ouvrant les yeux elle se rendit compte que ce quelque chose était mou et qu'il respirait. Avec terreur elle leva la tête croyant avoir était rattrapé par Lee et fut stupéfaite de rencontrer les yeux noir de Sasuke qui ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre ce qui s'était passé:

-Hééé regardé Sasuke à attraper Sakura-chan! S'écria Naruto en sautant partout tandis que Lee pleurait de n'avoir pas était assez rapide.  
>-Dire que nous avions une si belle occasion de nous montrer notre amour, je ferais 50 tours du village en courant pour m'améliorer!<p>

Et tandis qu'il mettait ses paroles à exécutions les autres s'approchèrent du brun et de la rose qui n'avait toujours pas bougé:

-Ben Sasuke qu'est ce que t'attend? Demanda le blond.  
>-Qu'est ce que j'attend pour faire quoi?<br>-Ben tu l'as attrapé donc tu dois l'embrasser. Reprit Neji qui venait de les rejoindre.  
>-Quoi? Non j'avais dis que je jouais pas!<br>-Oui mais la règle c'est la règle tu n'avais qu'à pas attraper Sakura. Dit malicieusement Shikamaru tandis qu'Ino râlait derrière lui jalouse de ne pas avoir la même chance que Sakura.

Le brun poussa un soupir et baissa la tête vers la rose qui le regardait ne sachant trop quoi faire les joues légèrement rose. Sasuke inclina donc la tête et déposa maladroitement ses lèvres sur celles de la rosette qui rougit furieusement à ce contact puis il releva la tête et regarda ailleurs tandis que tout les autres se mirent à crier:

-Ben quoi? Demanda le brun perplexe. Je l'ai embrassé non?  
>-Mais mais tu l'as embrassé sur la bouche! S'exclama Naruto en les pointant tout les deux du doigt<br>-Et alors il faut pas?  
>-Si tu peux mais... Et mais t'es tout rouge Sasuke! Reprit le blond en dévisageant son ami.<p>

A ces mots tout le monde se tourna vers le brun et fixa les rougeurs bien présente sur ces joues, celui se releva brusquement faisant sursauter la rosette et s'exclama en toisant ses amis:

-C'est même pas vrai d'abord!  
>-Si si si! Chantonna Tenten.<br>-Arrêtez de vous moquez de moi! Et...Et puis d'abord je-je voulais pas jouer moi!

Et sur ces mots il parti en courant laissant derrière lui ses amis qui éclatèrent de rire face à sa réaction et une petite fillette au cheveux rose qui se releva et fixa la direction vers laquelle il s'était enfui quelques secondes auparavant. Dans un réflexe elle porta sa main à ses lèvres et rougit en repensant au contact de celles du petit brun sur les siennes.

* * *

><p>Et voila!<br>Alors qu'en pensez vous? Avouez vous auriez aimé qu'elle se face attraper par Lee hein? xD  
>J'attends avec impatience vos impressions alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires! :D<p>

Sur ce à la prochaine, bisous!


End file.
